Warrior of the Gray
by Mordread
Summary: Pre HBP, Harry is considered missing or dead and the war isn’t going very well, Voldy is getting bolder with his attacks, but who are these two mysterious figures interfering with his plans? HP/NT/FD SuperHarry! Not much bashing...I think


Plot Summary: Pre HBP, Harry is dead and the war isn't going very well, Voldy is getting bolder with his attacks, but who are these two mysterious figures interfering with his plans? HP/NT/FD SuperHarry! Not much bashing...I think x)

This is my very first fanfic so plzzz don't flame me much, although constructive criticism is welcome

I've got no beta so I've just typed everything although I've checked everything: if u do find any mistake tell meh so ill triple check next time XD

Warrior of the gray

~Can't Fool Me~

Hogwarts was under attack. The dark lord with more than 50 of his death eaters and an army of over a thousand Inferi were currently trying to breach the wards of Hogwarts that kept the monstrosities at bay.

"All adults and those in 5th year prepare to defend Hogwarts!!" thundered Dumbledore with his magically magnified voice.

"But we want to fight too!" shouted a 3rd year student called Tobias Wagglesworth.

Dumbledore de-magnified his voice and quietly calmed the student, "I'm sorry, but I have even more important task for you." Magnifying his voice again Dumbledore continued, "All the 4th years and below gather yourselves and all the younger students and lead them safely to Hogsmeade where Aurors will be waiting to portkey you all to a safer location. Hurry along now, there's no time to waste. Everyone else gather in the great hall."

Outside of Hogwarts the skies darkened and clouds gathered as a storm brewed in preparation for the eventual bloody battle that would be taking place. Lightning flashed illuminated the Deatheaters below as they worked furiously trying to unravel the age old wards that protected Hogwarts from danger for many centuries.

Albus Dumbledore never thought that this day would come to be reality – well he had contemplated it would have always been a possibility but he had had complete and utter faith in his favourite student, Harry Potter, to turn the tides against this wave of evil that was spreading throughout the magical community. But after his disappearance two years ago, everything seemed doomed. But he still didn't lose hope until one year after Harry had disappeared: Harry's body mysteriously appeared in the middle of Hogsmeade, burned and scarred almost beyond recognition with a pensieve memory in a small vial attached to his body that showed Harry being tortured and burned to death by Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange, that he knew defeating the Dark Lord was near impossible task now. He was never a person to believe in prophecies and such, but the events that had occurred had proved him otherwise. Another which slightly confused Dumbledore was that the events the prophecy had foretold hadn't occurred in such a way, which made him suspect that something as off and although he didn't have evidence to prove it, he suspected foul play nonetheless.

Dumbledore knew that this time round, he would not be able to save the wizarding world from another Dark Lord again but he'd be damned if he wasn't going down without a serious fight. Killing him was impossible since the prophecy stated that only Harry could defeat him so Dumbledore had spent most of his time researching spells that would allow him to bind or remove Voldemort's magical powers, even going as far as to resorting to Dark Arts.

Then there were these two mysterious figures that always seemed to show up whenever there Death eater attacks and kill each and every Death eater in the most PAINFUL way imaginable. The dying screams of some Death eaters sometimes even haunted Dumbledore in his sleep. Sometimes there would be survivors, but they were only the ones who had been forced to be subservient to follow the Dark Lords orders by the means of the Imperious curse and other means of mind control. To say that Voldemort wasn't pleased about these two vigilantes would have been the understatement of the century since five of his trusted inner circle had already been killed off by the 'Death bringers' – as the Daily Prophet called them. Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Bellatrix & Rudolphus Lestrange all had been killed in the most gruesome way, especially Bellatrix as she was almost unrecognisable apart from magical methods when the Aurors discovered her mutilated body.

When they were done 'purifying' – as the figures called it – they would leave the mark of a Black and Gold lion with Reddish streaks in its mane hanging over the bodies of the dead Death eaters. This symbol also caused some confusion among people as the paranoid people started thinking that another Dark Lord was in the rising competing against Voldemort. But for Dumbledore, this symbol of the Gryffindor house – albeit slight slightly different colouring – made him more curious of these 2 unknown vigilantes. They definitely didn't side with Voldemort, but they had also refuted any contact and offers of an alliance with the Order of the Phoenix. But this was not the time to worry about them; Voldemort must be dealt with first. He also wondered if those mysterious vigilantes would be making an appearance tonight for the approaching battle.

"Albus everyone has gathered in the great hall and are waiting to hear from you about what's to be done..." said professor McGonagall breaking Dumbledore out of his silent musings.

"Ah Minerva, tell them I shall join them shortly. I have just one last thing I must do for the protection of this castle."

He stood in front of the numerous suits of armours and waved his wand saying, "Activus Metacorpus", "Guardians of Hogwarts, defend the school in its time of need against beings of ill intent and protect those who seek refuge in the safety of Hogwarts!"

Suddenly there were multitudes of clanking sounds in the castle as suits of armour around the castle became animated as they started moving as one in the direction of the front doors, while pulling out deadly looking swords and magical shields. Huge golems of Earth and Stone rose from the ground as their fists sprouted menacing spikes as they too followed the suits of armours.

The great hall was buzzing with the chatter of many people talking, some with excitement for the thrill of the battle and most with fear as they worried for their lives and their loved ones as the penultimate battle of the Light versus the Dark had finally come upon them. Many people were exchanging spells and battle tips that would help each other survive and battle against the hordes of Inferi waiting outside the wards. The majority of the people gathered were older students while the rest were the Professors, Order members, Aurors and parents of students. Even Peeves seemed ready for battle as he swung an axe looking eerily similar to the Grim Reapers blade.

"Kinda ironic don't ya think that You-Know-Who chose to carry out his attack on Harry's 16th birthday..." murmured Bill Weasley. At the mention of Harry's name, Bill heard a choked sob behind him and turned around to see Tonks softly crying with her face buried in her hands.

"It's all my fault." Tonks cried bitterly, "he told me that he was falling in love with me but I refused him saying that there was no way that a relationship between the two of us could ever be as he was just a minor and I probably could end up losing my job if the Daily Prophet ever found out. But it was just a pathetic excuse I made up because in my heart I knew I was falling in love with him to and I was too afraid to admit it all because of some really bad experiences I've had in the past. I should've known better, he was just starting open up after the loss of Sirius. I guess I must've broken his heart even more and made him feel even worse than he did before. Knowing Harry he must think that it probably was his fault or failing that made me reject him. Ohhhhhhh I should've just listened to Dumbledore and stopped myself from getting emotionally involved with him..." she cried as she burst into fresh tears.

Bill awkwardly patted her shoulder in an effort to comfort the distressed witch, "When has that ever stopped you Tonks, you're the most forward and outrageous flirt I know."

"I know..." Tonks moaned clutching her head as if it pained her, "I'd do anything to take back what I said.

"Yea well, don't we all." replied Bill glancing at Fleur.

Fleur Delacour, who was Tonks new best friend, quickly got down beside Tonks and gave her a friendly hug, "Eet ez not your fault Tonks, that 'Arry was died. 'Ee was murdered by zem eevil Deatheeaters."

"Yes but Fleur, maybe he wouldn't have left the safety of the wards at his Uncles house if I hadn't rejected him so bluntly..." Tonks said hiccupping slightly as she had now stopped crying.

"Speaking of wards, what happened to the wards at Privet Drive? Dumbledore said that the blood wards in place would've prevented 'Him' from getting to Harry. But there didn't seem to be any wards surrounding the house..." Bill asked thoughtfully, since he was a professional curse breaker, he knew almost, 'almost', as much as Dumbledore about wards.

"Well Dumbledore said that whatever happened, the wards disappeared around the same time Harry disappeared too."

"Hmm" he continued thinking to himself but then spotted Dumbledore enter and suddenly stood up from the chair he had sat down, "Anyway better pull yourself together Tonks, b'cos Dumbledore's here."

Everyone quickly fell silent as they saw Dumbledore striding towards the teachers table. He stood up and addressed everyone and started speaking, "As you all know, Voldemort and his army is currently outside the wards of Hogwarts trying to break, infiltrate and take control of the castle. But I believe that he is not using the full strength of his army. An informant of mine –"

"Snivellus." Bill snickered.

"- has told me that Voldemort plans on carrying out a diversionary attack on Hogwarts so as to distract the Ministry of his real plans. He is using the attack on Hogwarts so that they can attack the Ministry of Magic directly when its defences are weak and unguarded."

There were several cries of fear and shock by some of the people assembled. Some of the Aurors on guard at Hogwarts were now making their way towards Dumbledore as he continued speaking "Head Auror Moody will take 15 Aurors with him and go to defend the Ministry while the rest of you will help defend Hogwarts. There's over a thousand Inferi out there waiting for the wards to fall so concentrate on fire spells you know or have been taught and banish them back if they get too close. Although Voldemort is currently outside trying to break our wards, I believe he will be joining the battle at the Ministry, so I shall defend Hogwarts until I am informed of Voldemorts arrival at the Ministry where I will then head to the Ministry of Magic to assist the Aurors. Tonight will be pivotal to our future, so we must NOT let Hogwarts fall into Voldemorts control. I am not forcing you to take part in this battle but all help is most certainly welcome. Those who do not wish to participate in that battle can take this portkey I will shortly make. I wish you the best of luck and pray that we are victorious."

Back at the Ministry of Magic, everything was in chaos. Dumbledore had relayed his information about the imminent attack to the ministry and they didn't take the news very calmly at all. Currently Aurors were dashing madly from place to place activating emergency defences with the occasional higher ranked Aurors barking out orders to the lower ranked ones. Most of them were busy setting up Anti-Portkey and Anti-Apparition wards, while setting traps at every floo connected fireplace.

"Tell me again why we can't close off the Floo?" growled Moody in frustration.

"Well closing the whole Ministry off would take about an hour not to mention we still have backup arriving through the floo as well. The traps we're setting up will only trigger when those with Dark Marks come through." Kingsley said in his deep, calm voice.

"We can't depend entirely on the traps; they'll be expecting something along those lines anyway so they'll send the disposable Death Eaters first. Shacklebolt, Tonks, Jones, Dawlish! Setup magically impervious barriers and blockades over here. Everyone get geared up! This is a Rank 1 battle! Defend the Ministry at all costs. Use of deadly force is authorised. Stunners will not be enough in a battle of this magnitude and stay in formation to avoid friendly fire!" roared Moody giving strict orders to all of the Aurors gathered. Suddenly there was a huge booming sound that made the whole building shudder.

"What the hell was that?"

"Well I guess they're here..." Kingsley muttered.

Moody drew his wand and took his offensive spell stance, "And so it begins."

PHEW! End of chapter one :D

I know my description skills suck so please review telling me what I should be doing and what I shouldn't


End file.
